Blade of Decay
by Zeroexpo13
Summary: The Imperial Army attacked his village, nearly destroying it. Feeling helpless, a voice calls to him and gives him a blade to protect those he holds important. With a blade that can rot anything it touches, watch as Naruto unfolds in a journey to stop the tyranny of the Minister and bring Peace to this Cruel world. Naruto x Akame x possible harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Blade of Decay**

 **Alright first chapter in this specific crossover.**

 **Begin.**

"Daddy!" Two 6 year old children yelled as they jumped on their father's arms. One had his father's sun kissed blond hair and his cerulean blue eyes; while the other, had beautiful red hair inherited from her mother and also has cerulean blue eyes like her brother. They didn't really see their father that often, due to his duties as village leader.

"It's good to see you two. Where's your mother?" Minato asked as he let go of his kids. He decided to take the day off to spend time with his family.

"Ka-san is upstairs, praying to that box again." Minato's son, Naruto said. Naruto had an orange shirt with a black swirl in the center and black shorts.

"What's in the box anyway?" asked Naruto's cute twin sister, Mito. She had her long red hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow dress and sandals.

"That's a redic passed down to our family for years." Minato said with a smile. He was told the same thing by his father. He always wanted to know what was in the box, but the seals didn't let him. His father told him that the seals will decimate, showing the sacred item to the one it finds worthy.

"Tou-san, What's inside the box?" asked Mito.

"Hehe even daddy doesn't know." Minato said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. At that cue, he sees his beautiful wife walk down the stairs.

"Ah Minato, you came home early. Is there a special occasion." asked Kushina as she smiled softly.

"Just wanted to spend time with my family, that's all." Minato smiled back at Kushina. He still couldn't believe Kushina would marry him.

"So how about we go out and get some ramen?" Minato asked as he got a happy response from his kids. Kushina walked up to him and took a hold of his arm. Kushina smiled at her husband and the whole family walked to get food.

They walked for minutes, until they reached the ramen stand. They spend an hour there, acting like a family. After their meal, they walked home, but were interrupted by a huge explosion coming from the west gate. Minato pulled out a radio headset and asked in haste.

"What is the situation, over!" Minato asked loudly getting his family to worry.

"Imperial Army is attacking!" a soldier answered Minato. Minato took out a tri pronged kunai with a seal wrapped around it. Kushina's eyes widened, realizing the situation.

"Kushina, take the kids back to our home and keep them safe. I'll stop the invading army from hurting my people." Minato said as he held out his kunai.

 **"Replicate!"** The kunai duplicated into another copy. He tossed it to Kushina. "Don't hesitate to call if anything comes up." Minato said as he faced the west gate, which had buildings burning in flames.

"Minato, be careful!" Kushina yelled. Minato just looked behind his shoulder and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Kushina, I'll be back in a flash!" with that Minato disappeared in a yellow flash. Kushina just smiled back having faith in her husband. She turned back toward her terrified kids.

"Come on, we need to go to our house!" Kushina yelled as she grabbed both her kids hands and dragging them away.

 **(Minato)**

The invading army was rushing in through the giant hole they created and was plowing through the defenses of the village with their overpowering numbers. They were going to continue, but stopped when kunais were thrown in front of them. They looked up and began to laugh when they saw a single blonde man standing on a roof of a building.

"Hahaha you missed!" one soldier yelled as he picked up the kunai. The other soldiers laughed too causing Minato to smirk. In a flash, Minato appeared in front of the soldier and cut his throat open. He flashed away and appeared in front of the others, slashing their throats. Minato flashed in the middle and watched as the soldiers around him dropped to floor, their blood littering the ground. Minato turned to the giant hole, meeting eyes with some soldiers. The one's who witnessed eyes widened and turned around to run away.

"Yellow Flash Minato!" Most soldiers ran away except for one 16 year old soldier. He slowly walked toward Minato with a grim expression.

"You are too young to die here, leave and preserve the life I spared." Minato said as he glared at the Young man walking toward him. The man had down black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black button shirt with white pants and a white trench cloak.

"Do not underestimate me, Yellow Flash Minato. It may lead to your death." Two of the villagers not wasting any time, attacked the man. The imperial soldier just smirked and summoned his imperial arms. **"Incursio!"** Minato's eyes widened as he realized the situation. Armor appeared on the mysterious soldier. He threw the spear to one of the incoming men, piercing him. In an inhuman speed, appeared and grabbed the hilt of his spear. He went to strike the second man but the villager was flashed away before that.

"Incursio, so it seems Gensei retired or has finally got killed." Minato said as he dropped the man on his arm. The man turned and ran, realizing he had no chance against him. Minato held two of his special kunai. "What is your name?"

"Bulat, student of Gensei and his successor." Bulat spinned his spear and held it behind him. Minato appeared behind him in a flash, and went for a neck shot. Minato was shocked when he found himself flying to a wall.

"Sensei, told me of you. He spoke highly of you, saying you were his rival." Bulat said as he stared at the hole in a building. Minato came out of the hole with a giant smirk. He threw his jacket away and took off his shirt, showing a scar on his left shoulder.

"You better live up to your teacher's reputation. I also consider him my rival. He gave me this scar, as I gave him his." Minato said as he stared at Bulat. Before he went on the offensive, three explosions were heard from the other gates. Minato became even more shocked when he realized the situation.

"Yes, you figured it out. The attack on the west gate was a diversion, it was a way to keep you occupied." Minato gritted his teeth, he tossed dozens of kunais around the floor and some on close building's walls.

 _'Please be safe.'_ Minato thought, thinking of his family.

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto was completely terrified by the way his mother was acting. Once they reached their home, she dressed in light armor and held a katana. She took the kids upstairs, into the room where the box was located. It was a plain wood box with seals, preventing it to be opened. She pushed a giant shelf in front of the door. She then went in front of the box and put her hands in prayer.

"Kaa-san, I'm scared." Mito said, with tears on the corner of her eyes. Kushina stopped her prayer and embraced her. Naruto just looked on slightly shaking. He looked at the box and felt a pulling feeling coming from it. Kushina then heard explosions outside the house, she then heard what sounded like footsteps coming from outside the room. She held her sword tightly and put her kids behind her. The door was blown away, Kushina pulled out the kunai out, but it was slapped away by a spear.

"No no no, Yellow Flash is not invited to our little date." a sick voice came from the doorway. A man in his late twenties came forward with two guards behind him. He has blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes that stared at Kushina with lust. He was wearing typical imperial armor without his helmet and held a long spear with a green blade on his shoulders. "Besides, he wouldn't want to see what I'm about to do to his wife."

"Commander Julius, it seems Yellow Flash's children are here as well." The guard to his left said. He had served Commander Julius for years now, and seen the disgusting acts he performed on the women he captures. He knew he had no right to impose, but he wouldn't let their children watch the act.

"Mmm kill the boy, the girl is sure to become beautiful when she's older. She would make a fine servant." Kushina, now boiling with anger, ran toward the commander and went for a strike. The Commander went for a horizontal slash but Kushina ducked. Kushina went for a direct strike to Julius abdomen, but she didn't go far because she was launched to the wall by a force.

"You like it? It's my imperial arms, **Giman Easupia.** My spear is surrounded with a wind force, making it near impossible to dodge." Julius said as he walked toward Kushina. Kushina went for her katana, but was cut off by Julius' spear. He cut her left arm, leaving it completely useless. He appeared in front of her and held her by her throat. He looked her down and up, eyes stripping her.

"Don't worry, we'll have our fun soon. Let's just get rid of that boy." Kushina's eyes widened causing her to put up a hassle. Julius just laughed seeing the women in his hands struggling. The two guards started to walk closer to the children, Naruto was by the box holding his sister. Naruto then began hearing a dark voice.

 **"Do you need power?"** a dark voice whispered in his ear. Naruto turned to the box as the whispers continued.

 **"Open the box and claim your prize. Destroy your enemies with my power."** Naruto watched as the seals on the box burned to ashes. He opened the box and took out what was inside. A pitch black sword with a red jewel. Kushina's eyes widened seeing the sacred item.

"Kid, put the weapon down before you hurt yourself." One of the guards said as he pulled out his own blade. Naruto stood in front of his sister and pulled out the blade from the sheath.

 **"Make their flesh rot, use the blade I blessed with my power. Kill them all with Jikan ītā, the blade of decay."** the voice whispered in Naruto's ear. One of the guards went for an attack. He slashed downward, but Naruto put his blade to block. Having no training in swordplay, Naruto was thrown back by the force. The guard smirked and went for a final blow. He became shocked when he saw his blade fall from the handle. He looked closer and saw it slowly rot away, like acid was poured on it. Naruto used the confusion to drive the blade into the guards leg. The guard slapped Naruto away, but roared in pain as he saw his leg rot, like his blade. Naruto picked up his sword and went to attack the other guard who jumped back to dodge, but still manage to be touched by the blade. He dropped to the floor as he watched his body rot. Both guards died and disappeared into nothing.

"What is that blade!" Julius screamed as he tossed Kushina away and backed away from the kid. "That blade causes anything it touches to rot, then I won't let it touch me!"

 **"Send a wave of death toward this weakling."** the voice whispered in his ear. Naruto grabbed his blade and slashed the air, sending a wave of purple energy toward Julius. He put his spear to defend and watched as the spear and him be hit by the energy. He screamed in horror as his body began to rot away. Kushina turned toward Naruto, shocked by the power he gained.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked as she slowly walked toward Naruto. Naruto put the sword back in its sheath and turned to his terrified Mother and sister.

"Let's go help Tou-san, Kaa-san."

 **End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blood Oath**

 **I see that people found my story interesting and some were skeptical to it. I read the reviews and decided to answer what I read. No, Jikan ītā or the blade of decay is not a ripoff of Akame's sword, my sword has some abilities that her sword can't do and has a major drawback. If you didn't notice the blade is based on the power of Baraggan Louisenbairn. He is one of my favorite characters, I mean the only way to defeated him was with his own power. Oh and some people had problem with the name, yes I did use google translate and it doesn't translate to blade of decay. Jikan ītā means "Time Eater", if you guys find the name a big problem, give suggestions for another name.**

 **Begin.**

"N-naruto." Kushina said as her voice wavered, staring at her son with fear. He gained power that completely destroyed three men in a matter of instance. Naruto turned to his mother and smiled before dropping to the floor, clutching his head.

 _"Save us!"_ Naruto heard a feminine voice say.

 _"Save my daughter!" another feminine voice was heard._

 _"M-my son.." a masculine voice said._

 _"_ Naruto!" both Kushina and Mito yelled as they ran up to Naruto. Naruto was completely oblivious to his sister and mother as he kept hearing more voices pleading for help or curse him.

"Who are you people!" Naruto screamed, getting surprised looks from both Kushina and Mito.

 _ **"Voices of those forgotten memories in your human history. Souls unheard pleads before they were murdered in vain. This is one of the prices you must pay to wield my power."**_ the dark voice said. Naruto, not being able to handle anymore, fell unconscious.

 **(Kushina)**

Kushina started to become worried when she saw her son fall into unconsciousness. She quickly hardened her expression realized it would be easier if he stayed unconscious. Kushina grabbed Naruto and put him on her back, carrying him piggyback. Kushina turned to his daughter and was surprised when she saw her holding the spear the commander was wielding.

 _'It didn't rot like that man did.'_ Kushina thought before she yelled toward Mito. "Mito, they have broken through the other gates as well. This place is no longer safe; we need to escape through the secret tunnel." Mito eyes widened and quickly nodded. At a young age, both Naruto and Mito were trained to deal with critical situations.

"B-but tou-san..."

"Your father is the strongest in the village and one of the most feared in the world. He will be safe and he would not want us to worry about him." Kushina said as she walked toward the empty box and pushed a panel under it. The floor began to open and a staircase appeared. "Mito let's go before more soldiers arrive."

Mito looked at her mom before she looked down at the spear she held in her arm. The spear was more than half her size and she new it would just be extra weight; but, she felt a draw coming from the spear. She held it on her shoulders and began running toward her mother.

 **(Minato)**

"*pant* *pant* you're good." Minato said as wiped the blood on his lips off. He then disappeared and appeared behind him, ready to strike again. Bulat turned around quickly, ready to behead Minato. He thought he got MInato, but he didn't see that once Minato appeared behind him, he tossed one of his special kunais up. Minato disappeared and reappeared over him, with his kunai ready to pierce his back.

Bulat shifted his body so Minato would pierce his shoulder instead of anything important. He quickly jumped away, getting space from Minato. Bulat then got alarmed when he felt Incursio begin to fade away. Minato just stared at him with a smirk, knowing this battle is over.

"I guess you lose." He would have disappeared if it wasn't for the pull he felt from Kushina. Bulat seeing the slight hesitation, quickly used a smoke bomb and ran away, going to the checkpoint he was assigned. He was informed that a spy from inside the village, that there was a secret tunnel built inside the Village leader mansion. He was told to stall Minato long enough for them to capture his family and use them as hostages. He was uncomfortable with the idea at first but when they told him how many lives would be saved if Minato surrendered, he agreed.

Minato ignored Bulat and quickly transported away, going to aid his wife and children.

 **(Kushina)**

When Minato arrived he was surprised in what he saw. His best friend since they were children, Fugaku Uchiha was holding a blade on his daughter's neck. He also noticed that Naruto was unconscious on his wife's back. Fugaku put blade closer, getting Mito to bleed.

"Stand back Minato or I'll cut your daughter's neck open!" Fugaku yelled as he took a step closer toward the cliff the tunnel's exit was close to. There was a rapid water lake on the bottom. Minato looked at his best friend with a confused and betrayed expression.

"What are you doing Fugaku?" Minato asked a little desperately, wanting to know what was going on. Fugaku just glared at his former friend.

"It's all your fault!" Fugaku yelled in anger at Minato who looked as confused. "If you didn't rebel against the capital, I will still have my first son! The minister promised me if I help them kill you, they will make me the new village leader!" Minato looked angry as he heard the words that came out of his mouth.

"You believe the words of the minister!? He is lying to you Fugaku! He will turn on you the second he gets what he wants. Look at what he does behind the emperors back!" Minato pointed at the black smoke coming from Konoha's direction. "He is the reason the emperor is in his deathbed as it is!" Minato yelled at Fugaku who continued to glare at Minato.

"LIES! He told me you would try to spread lies to get in my head!" Fugaku yelled in denial. He was going to speak more but Minato appeared in front of him and punched him in his face; and grabbed his daughter in his arms. Minato reappeared next to Kushina and dropped Mito next to her. Mito instantly attached onto Kushina's leg, crying because of what she experienced. Minato didn't turn around as he said his next words.

"Did you also plant explosives on our gates, for them to attack as well?" Minato asked coldly. Fugaku glared at Minato, knowing that two powerful soldiers would be here soon. He looked behind Minato and his family and saw them hiding behind the trees. He stood up and nodded, trying to show no fear. Minato was so focused on Fugaku, he didn't notice a giant storm cloud begin to form over their heads.

"I see…" Minato turned around, showing the coldest glare Fugaku has ever seen. Minato clenched the Kunai hard, being able to see the white in his knuckles. "For treason against Konoha and your involvement for the death of many, I find your crimes to the highest offense, death!" MInato flashed away and appeared in front of Fugaku, with his Kunai going through his abdomen. Fugaku looked shocked that the two soldiers didn't stop Minato. Minato took his Kunai out of Fugaku and began walking away before being struck by a pillar of lightning.

"AHHHH!" Minato screamed as he was hit by such powerful lightning. Kushina called out for Minato and ran to his side as the lightning resided. Her eyes then widened when she saw to figures come out the woods. She became terrified when she saw who was the one that created the lightning.

A tall muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with a strange pair of gauntlets, white pants and a red cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and have yellow tomoe markings on them. Next to him Bulat was staring at the family with a dreading expression. He didn't want his children to see their father in such condition.

"Ah, Yellow Flash Minato: a man said to be able to kill a whole army in a matter of seconds. Bad way for us to finally meet." The figure said with a small smirk. Minato looked up with a glare wanting to kill him but was currently paralyzed from the lightning strike. "You don't have to worry though, your soldiers have all surrendered." He said causing Minato's eyes to widened. The man turned to Kushina and Mito, whom had the spear right next to her. He was going to ask about his cousin, Julius whereabouts, but was interrupted by Fugaku.

"B-budo…" Fugaku let out as he stared at the blonde man with half lidded eyes, feeling the effect of losing to much blood. Budo turned to Fugaku with a half bored look.

"Oh, you're still alive? You could just past on already, you are no longer needed." As Budo said that a pillar of lightning dropped from the sky and killed Fugaku. Kushina looked on with fear as Budo stared at Minato and them with the same look. Budo was going to act but was surprised when he heard the unconscious child begin to scream.

Naruto woke up screaming and looked around. He kept hearing the voices of those people but Naruto ignored them when he saw the condition of his father, the scared look his mother had and the two figures staring at them. Naruto glared at the two men who were there.

"Did you do that to my father!" Naruto glared at them, trying to act intimidating, but still being a child didn't help. The general looked at the child with the same look.

"Yes I did, he is a threat to the emperor." Naruto was going to try to act brash and attack, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Minato using what little energy he had, stood up in front of his family ready to protect them. Kushina also stood up and held her sword ready to protect her children.

"I will protect them.." That's what Minato said as he duplicated to kunais and held them in preparation. "Kushina, run away and raise our children for both of us, they want me not you." Minato said as he saw Kushina walk next to him.

"You will need my help, you're too injured to fight them in your condition." Kushina said with a sad smile. She already guessed that Minato had no chance against Budo at his condition. She knew she wouldn't go that far and they would capture her and her children. She knew that they would kill her children or worse, so she knew this would be the last time. Minato was thinking the same thing so he said his final words to his children.

"Mito.." Kushina said as she looked back at her crying daughter. "Look after your idiot brother and make sure he eats right. He acts too brash and could not help but attract danger, but I know with you by his side, he would be fine. Grow up and live a happy life. You're going to grow up to be a beautiful women and attract many perverts. Don't fall for a jerk and trust what your heart wants. Remember love crosses all boundaries." Mito didn't understand why they were saying this but she couldn't ask because her father began to talk.

"Naruto…" Naruto stared at his father's back. Minato was looking at the two men if they prepared to attack but instead appeared to let them have their moment. "Grow up strong, stronger than I could ever dream to be. Live a happy life and don't let hatred and apathy run your life. Take care of your sister and beat any perverts who try to get close to her." Minato said with a smile. Naruto was going to say something, but Minato grabbed the spear Mito had and struck Naruto and Mito, causing them to fall off the cliff and into the rapid river. Naruto was trying his best to stop himself, but stopped when he saw a huge pillar hit the spot their parents were.

"DAD!MOM!" both Mito and Naruto screamed but they got caught off guard when they saw a fork in the river. Naruto seeing this tried to reach for his sister. Mito noticed this too and reached out too, but it was helpless the fork separated them.

"NARUTO!" Mito screamed as the fork separated them.

"MITO!" Naruto screamed also but it was left unheard, because they were long separated. Naruto unable to handle the rapid river, blacked out.

 **END.**

 **Man I hope you guys like this chapter. Review if you got any suggestions or questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forgotten Pain**

 **Yea I know I haven't updated for a while but here is Chapter three at last!**

 **I also edited a mistake I made later in the chapter that many of you noticed. Thank you for the help.**

 **Begin.**

The rapid currents carried the unconscious Naruto across the river to a passage of high boulders that surfaced out of the river. Naruto crashed into one painfully, waking him up. Naruto crashed into another rock, causing him to lose the sword and breaking his arm in the process. Naruto reached out to grab the blade, but could not as his back hit another boulder. Naruto looked around until his eyes widened. The river ended with a giant waterfall. Naruto tried to swim away, but was utterly useless with only the use of one arm.

' _I'm sorry dad.'_ Naruto thought as he crashed down and everything went dark.

 **(Fishhook Port Village)**

Tatsuki Nakamura is former general of the imperial army and now the village leader of this simple Fishing village. He had Black hair that was gray on the sides, black eyes with bags under them and a short grayish beard; showing signs that he became old. He was built with muscles, but had scars all around his body. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt, black raggy pants and a pair of black sandals. He also had a simple Katana strapped on his waist and a thick pair of brass knuckles.

He was walking by the lake they lived by, walking in deep thought. _'I can't believe I forgot my wedding anniversary again! My wife is definitely going to kill me this time.'_

Tatsuki got out of his inner turmoil when he noticed a child floating with the currents. He had blonde hair which was dyed red, due to heavy bleeding. Tatsuki dived into the lake and grabbed the child. He pulled him to the shore and set him gently on the land. He checked his pulse and then began doing standard CPR, intending to save the kid. He then stopped when the kid threw up the water he consumed. _'He's fine, but will need immediate care.'_

Tatsuki gently picked him up and walked toward his home. His wife was former doctor so he knew she would be able to take care of him. _' I hope she would be distracted enough to forget that I forgot our anniversary.'_

 **(Tatsuki's Home)**

"Honey I'm home!" Tatsuki said before feeling a killer intent looming toward him. He stared at the kitchen as he saw his wife roughly cutting lettuce. He slowly walked toward his wife, not hiding the sign of fear he had on his face.

His wife was a beautiful women who had brown hair tied in a ponytail and vibrant hazel eyes. She wore a simple yellow dress with a white apron around her waist and brown flats.

"Honey-" Tatsuki was cut off as a knife flew forward and passed inches away from his face. Tatsuki's wife looked furious until she saw the kid in her husband's arms. She walked toward them and scanned him. She noticed an open wound on his head.

"Tatsuki, I need you to take him to the guest room. I'll tend to his head and find what else is wrong with him." Tatsuki nodded as he took him to the guest room. His wife went into the closet and took out a first aid kit. She put on white gloves and tied her hair back. She went to the guest room and asked her husband to wait out. Tatsuki went outside after her wife told her.

 **(Later)**

His wife walked out with a depressed and tired look. Tatsuki walked up to her, but pulled back when she pulled a needle and held it in front of his neck. "Don't think I forgot Tatsuki-Kun~" She said with a sweet tone. Tatsuki quickly dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his wife's legs. He began to repeatedly apologize until her wife sighed and asked him to stand up.

"... Where did you find the kid?" She asked her husband, who gently scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh well you see, I was talking with this vendor about a beautiful diamond necklace when I saw a kid floating on the lake. I did the heroic thing to do and dived into the lake to save him. When I got out the vendor was gone." Tatsuki said, trying to cool off any tension there was in him forgetting their anniversary again. She didn't buy it which Tatsuki began to sweat with.

"You were hiding again and happen to find him floating on the lake?" Tatsuki slowly nodded as he looked even more scared. He decided to distract her with the condition of the child.

"So my dear wife, how is he?" Tatsuki asked with a big smile, hiding the obvious fear he was feeling.

"Well he has a head trauma, broken ribs and a broken arm." She said as she took off the gloves she was wearing. "For now he needs rest." She walked toward the kitchen to finish the food she left. Tatsuki sighed in relief, believing his was clear of his wife's rath. He was going to walk away, until a knife flew right by him again. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" She said from the kitchen.

' _Well at least I'm alive!'_

 **(Next Day)**

Tatsuki wife was changing Naruto's bandage untilshe was caught off guard by his voice. "Umm where am I?"

Tatsuki stepped back when she saw his eyes stare at her's. She was mesmerized by the beauty of his eyes, until she heard him talk again. "Pretty-chan, do you know where I am?" She blushed at first before pulling him forward into a hug.

"CUTE!"

"Are you ok, Aiko?" Tatsuki ran in when he heard his wife yell, but came instead he saw the kid in a deathlock by his wife. Tatsuki was confused until he heard the kid cry out in help

"Old man help me! Pretty-chan is trying to kill me!" Aiko let go of Naruto, only to laugh at what Naruto called her husband. Tatsuki look pissed and glared at Naruto. He walked up to him and got on his face as he responded toward his jab.

"who you calling old, kid?"

"You."

"I'm not old!"

"Then explain your beard and white hair." Narutoresponded as he pulled on his beard. Tatsuki looked even angry until he heard he wife break this off.

"Tatsuki, stopping fighting with the kid and start acting like an adult again." Aiko scolded her husband. He crossed his arms and looked away, as Aiko walked toward Naruto and began asking questions about him. "little boy, do you have a name?"

"Umm…" Naruto said with a thinking pose. He didn't remember his name, actually he didn't really remember much about himself. He clutched his head in pain, trouble remembering his past.

"Are you ok kid?" Tatsuki asked him, as he saw the blond in front of him clutch his head in pain. Aiko walked toward him and began to analyze his situation. _'He may be suffering from amnesia.'_

"Yea, sorry it's just I can't remember my name." Naruto said as he gave Aiko and Tatsuki a reassuring smile. Aiko gave him a small smile back, but she actually felt bad for the kid and his parents who should be worried for him.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Tatsuki asked, but Naruto shook his head in denial.

"No, everything is blurry." Naruto said while holding his head. Aiko brought her hands and put them on his shoulders and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, just rest up, Ok?" Aiko said with a warming smile. Naruto stared up at her and gave her a smile and nod. Aiko walked out, pulling her husband out with her. She gave Naruto one more smile before walking out. Tatsuki looked confused by the way his wife acted, until she explained when they were in the living room.

"He's head trauma is worst then I thought." Aiko said with a sad look that got Tatsuki worried. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders, as Aiko leaned her head on his chest. "He doesn't remember who he is or where he came from."

"I know it sounds bad, but he'll eventually regain his memories back." Tatsuki said, trying to reassure his wife that everything will be fine, but her mood didn't change.

"No, there is a chance he may never regain his memories back." Aiko said with her expression becoming gloomier. Tatsuki frowned at her expression, until he thought that maybe they should raise him.

"Why don't we raise him?" Aiko looked up and looked at her husband like he was mad. It would be unfair to the parents of the poor child to keep him away from them. "I know what you are thinking, but it's best for him."

"We have to find his parents; they should be worried sick that he's been gone for some while." Aiko said to her husband.

"Aiko-chan, we don't know how they look like and the kid can't even remember how they look." Tatsuki said before his facial expression became colder. "By the condition I found him, he was hurt by someone or something. Chances are that his parents would be dead or he never had parents in the first place, to allow something like this to happen." He said, pointing toward Naruto's room.

"But-"

"We can raise him until he regains his memories or becomes old enough to take care of himself," Tatsuki then gave her a gentle smile. "besides, I know how much you always wanted a child, Aiko-chan." That caused Aiko's eyes to widen.

"I was never able to give you a child so this can be a sign from god," Tatsuki said as he brought Aiko forward into a hug. "We can finally have the child we always wanted."

Aiko wrapped her arms around her husband, as Tatsuki heard some sobs coming from his wife. Aiko looked up from his chest, and showed him the fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "I want to, b-but but.."

"It's not only good for us, but good him as well." Tatsuki said as he leaned forward and captured her lips. He leaned back as he saw his wife slowly nod.

"We'll ask if he wants to stay with us and if he says yes, we adopt him." Aiko said with a smile. Tatsuki brought back into a hug, as Aiko continued to cry. They didn't notice a small blond little boy peeking through the corner of the hallway that lead to his room. He gave a small smile before silently walking back to his room.

 **End.**

 **Wow, haven't updated this story for a long while. I was stuck on it, but realized how is should go. I'm sorry for the mushy scene in the end if you're into this for the action, but this was important to lead him to Akame. I was planning on Gozuki finding him but ending with this because I thought of a way to make Naruto colder when he finally joins Gozuki and meets Akame and Kurome.**

 **Review on your thoughts and problems, I use all the reviews I get as inspiration for a better story.**


End file.
